The primary goal of the project is to devise an interactive, intelligent computer-based multimedia system that will substantially improve the desire for and retention of Cancer Prevention and Health Promotion information. Such a system can benefit from more effective use of improved graphical interfaces, interactive video, knowledge-based systems, and other advanced computing technologies. Recent advancements and breakthroughs in video compression/decompression, digital video editing, multimedia authoring tools, digital telecommunications, and object-oriented programming, enables the economic development and distribution of a health promotion information system, tentatively named HealthPro, that meets the needs of the general public, including the underserved. Cancer education and health promotion materials are hampered by fear of the subject matter, sameness of material, time lag in responding to pertinent research data and variation in user age and intelligence. HealthPro can reduce these barriers by presenting information in ways that are attractive, dramatic, as well as responsive to new information and variations in user demographics. HealthPro will utilize a "Headline News" format to promote a dynamic and interactive system that will be informative, exciting to watch, and tailored to each individual user.